Other Worldly
by Aldela
Summary: "What appears to be the end, may really be a new beginning... Every story has an end, but in life, every end is just a new beginning." -This is a spinoff of my story "The Knowing, The Brave, and The Completely Clueless" but you DON'T have to read that to understand this. It's full of delicious humor, which means you should read it. Humor makes the world go round. :D
1. Prologue

_Okay, so thanks to everyone here right now. Means a lot. :D _

_So this is a spinoff of my Lord of the Rings story "The Knowing, The Brave, and The Completely Clueless" but you DON'T have to read that to understand this. A friend of mine decided when she read my other story that I needed to write a spinoff, which is how this came about. It's full of humor, well not this chapter. This chapter is actually rather depressing. But the next chapter which will also be up tonight, is full of humor. My kind of humor anyway. Maybe I'm not as funny as I think I am. Dunno, never asked anybody. But anyway, if you make it past this chapter and don't hate me horrendously, read the next one and leave me a review :) I like reviews, they make life happy. _

_Anyway, here you go!_

_P.S. To anyone that wants to know, the cover photo contains all the main *human* characters for this story. You'll understand with chapter 1 :)_

* * *

_Prologue _

This battle had lasted long, far longer than anyone had expected it too. Haldir glanced around at his companions. Many had been slaughtered already during the battle and there were less than half of the original number. Haldir quickly spotted his brother and the Mirkwood prince. With a determined gaze set on his face, Haldir sliced his way through the battalion of orcs to his brother and friend. Both looked up as he approached them.

"_Brother." _Rúmil greeted in elvish. Haldir nodded to him then to the prince.

"_It is good to find you still among our ranks."_ Prince Legolas said as he sliced through another orc. _"We have lost many good companions this day. I fear we will lose many more as well."_ Haldir scowled at the mere thought of losing anymore of his fellow elves. Hadn't they lost enough lives already?

Though the War of the Ring was over and Sauron and Mordor had been destroyed, that did not kill the orcs that had been bred and created for the sole purpose of winning the war. Instead of their death, they fled. Many found refuge with hill men that so despised Gondor, and many more found refuge within the woods of Mirkwood. They had made it their mission that if they were to die, they would die fighting a battle they had truly already lost. They had yet to realize it.

"_I fear as well that many more will be lost before this day is won. I pray we are not among them." _Haldir stated. No sooner had the words left his mouth than something went horribly wrong. No one had seen the orc perched high above them. No one had noticed as he had taken out an arrow, nocked it, and taken aim at one of the many blonde heads in the blood soaked clearing. No one could stop the inevitable.

Time seemed to slow for Haldir as the arrow pierced through his brother's armor, straight into his heart. Rúmil froze, one hand flying to his chest as he looked down to the arrow protruding from it. He looked back up, meeting Haldir's shocked gaze as he dropped to his knees, his sword falling from his hands. This brought Haldir back to reality. Screaming out his brother's name, Haldir rushed forward, faintly aware of the prince's elvish curses.

Haldir caught his brother just before he could plummet face first into the ground. He held him in his arms, tears forming in his eyes as he watched the life drain from his brother's eyes. He wanted to help, wanted to save him, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Despite his emergency medical training, Haldir was powerless to what was happening. As Rúmil took his last breath, his eyes fluttered close. Haldir let out a cry of despair as his brother was lost to the world, never again to open his eyes. Haldir's head bowed as he clutched his brother to him. Haldir didn't know how long he sat there until a firm but gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"_I am sorry, my friend." _The sorrow was evident in the Mirkwood prince's voice, but it did nothing to quell the hollow feeling of despair in Haldir's chest. What would he tell Orophin? Rather, _how _would he tell Orophin? Explaining the loss of a loved one to the family was never easy, and it was even more difficult when it was your own family that had been lost. Anger welled in his chest along with the pain. Why did it have to be Rúmil? Why could he have not been spared?

Haldir gently set his brother's body on the ground, saying a quiet pray in elvish for him. Once he had gained what little peace he could, Haldir gathered up his sword, the anger in him swelling hotter. These damned orcs would pay for taking his brother from him. Haldir set out with a determination to slaughter every last orc he could see, no matter the consequences.

Haldir had always been taught that anger was recklessness. To get angry during a battle would be your death. Your heart would drive your actions, not your mind, and you would make stupid mistakes that otherwise you would have avoided. Haldir knew all this, yet he charged into battle as if he was still a young _ellon _unexperienced with battle. It was, as his mentor years upon years ago said, the death of all warriors.

So concerned was he with revenge and destroying every last orc he could find that he did not notice the orc come up behind him. The prince screamed his name and Haldir's gaze shot to him. Legolas tried to warn him, but by the time Haldir had realized what he meant it was too late. The orc had thrust his rusted blade through Haldir's middle. Haldir let out a gasp, immediately dropping to his knees, his blade falling from his fingers and his hands went to his middle to try to stop the bleeding. It was a worthless effort.

The orc that had stabbed him dropped dead the next instant from an arrow to the skull. The Mirkwood prince had slain the creature and was rushing towards him. It wouldn't matter what he did, he knew that the man would not be able to save him. Haldir was dead, his body just had yet to accept the fact.

Legolas dropped to his knees beside him, fretting over his condition. He went to reach for him but Haldir shook his head. _"I am as good as dead, my friend. Nothing you can do will save me now. Let me go in peace." _Haldir murmured. The prince looked like he was about to argue, but before he could he was sent sideways. Haldir watched in horror as the life drained from his friend's eyes, an arrow protruding from the side of his skull.

Haldir dropped the rest of the way to the ground, his body rolling so that he was resting on his back, staring up at the canopy of trees. What a way to die, having watched your friends and family die before you. Watching the life drain from their eyes, knowing that within the next few minutes the light will have left your own. Watching those you care about die before you, knowing that you couldn't save them, was a pain that was worse than the death itself.

Why did it have to end like this?

Haldir could feel himself begin to choke on the blood flowing into his lungs. He absently wondered if his death would be because of the loss of blood, or from drowning in it. It was a morbid thought, but when you were surrounded by blood and death already, dying slowly from a wound you had no hope of healing, what more thoughts were there to think? Haldir highly doubted that anyone's last thought were of anything happy. They were likely of the life they would leave behind, the people their death would crush. Many probably thought much like he had himself, of the death they were dying.

Haldir could all but feel his life force leaving him. He sent a silent, last prayer to the Valar, hoping that wherever he ended up, he would be with his brother and his friend. He also sent a prayer for Orophin, knowing that the deaths of both his brothers would possibly drive the elf mad. Haldir wished he had been able to say goodbye, to see his littlest brother one last time, and to apologize for all the things he done and to say all the things he'd never said. Haldir wished, but that was all he did.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he closed his eyes for what he believed to be his final time.


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome, my friends, to chapter 1! To all of you who made it, congratulations! You made it past the depressing stuff and have moved on to the fun stuff. I promise this isn't depressing, so if you hate me horrendously for last chapter, hopefully this will make up for it. Please leave me a review and let me know how I did!_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Kijo_

Kijo sighed to herself as she searched her pockets for her keys. How she always managed to lose them, and everything else she owned, she'd never know. Sometimes, she envied Suva and her ability to forget absolutely nothing. Divan was a close second to their blonde haired friend, but she did lose things occasionally, which made her still seem _slightly_ human. But what she lacked in her ability to remember everything, she made up for with her ability to _sense_ everything. Kijo sweared up and down that the woman was some kind of physic mutant. There was no way that a person could be that well attuned to everything around them.

Beside her, Tezo stood panting. They'd just returned home after their morning jog. They were both looking forward to a nice hot meal before their day, or rather, Kijo's day, began. If only Kijo could just find her dumb keys. After ten minutes spent searching all her pockets three times, Kijo gave up. She'd have to go down to the desk boy and see if he could find her a spare. Again.

Kijo turned around, taking two steps before a glinting caught her eye. There, laying not three feet away from her, were her keys. Kijo scowled, stomping over to pick them up. How had she not heard them fall out of her pocket? Kijo shook her head, grumbling under her breath. Returning to the door, she put in her key and turned it. The door unlocked and with a sigh of relief Kijo pulled out her key, turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

She and Tezo stepped inside before Kijo shut the door. Kicking off her shoes, Kijo stuck her keys on the key ring beside the door as Tezo trotted through the apartment towards the kitchen. Kijo began shrugging off her jacket when she heard Tezo let out a vicious, yet startled, growl. Kijo let her jacket drop to the ground, she'd pick it up later, and rushed towards the sound.

Tezo was standing in the living room, hackles raised and teeth bared, snarling at a blonde lump on the floor. Kijo stopped dead, staring at the lump, the surprisingly human looking lump, on the floor. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, even tried pinching herself, but the figure remained sprawled out on her living room floor. Alright, so maybe she wasn't asleep. But if she wasn't asleep and this wasn't a dream, then who the fudge was in her living room?

The figure began to stir and Tezo let out another low growl. Kijo, about to panic (There was a possible lunatic, psycho, rapist murderer in her living room!) looked around for the nearest object she could use as a weapon. Her option? The remote for the TV. Kijo snatched it up, holding it out in front of her.

The blonde figure groaned, slowly sitting up. His hand raised up to his chest, rubbing the spot directly above his heart. Kijo raised the remote a little higher, her hands shaking so bad that she probably wouldn't have been able to hit the man even if he had tried to attack her. She was thankful she had Tezo, because she had a feeling that the dog would be the only thing keeping her alive.

Tezo growled again, this time catching the attention of the blonde. His gaze snapped over to Tezo and immediately he froze. He and Tezo locked eyes and for a moment, Tezo faltered. Kijo just about passed out from panic. If this guy was some weirdo freak with mind control that could turn Tezo against her, she was screwed. Kijo gripped the remote so tight she was afraid she snap it. Her knuckles were white against the black plastic.

Unfortunately, Tezo backed away from the strange man. Kijo very nearly cried in despair. Dang it, he was a weirdo freak with mind control! Every horrible scenario that could possibly exist for this situation passed through Kijo's head. She wanted to cry, but trying to stay strong, she decided that maybe she could try threatening him.

"W-w-who a-ar-are y-y-you?" So much for intimidation. The blonde haired man's head snapped in her direction and Kijo jumped about three feet in the air, letting out a squeal. The remote dropped from her hands and Kijo spent fifteen seconds trying to catch it before it hit the ground. She lost. The remote clattered to the ground and Kijo hurriedly dipped to pick it up, pointing it back at the man in front of her.

Slowly the man got to his feet. Kijo very nearly panicked, but managed _not_ to chuck the remote at him and run away screaming 'rape' at the top of her lungs. She'd tried to be intimidating, failed horribly, and now _she_ was the one being intimidated.

The man began to inch towards her and Kijo held the remote a little higher. "S-stay back! I-I'm w-w-warning you!" Kijo warned. The man paused, his head cocking to the side. He opened his mouth, saying something that Kijo couldn't understand. Kijo blinked rapidly, her mouth dropping open slightly and her eyebrows scrunching together. What the fudge kind of language was that? Gibberish?

The man tried again, taking a few steps forward and holding up his hands in a universal sign of peace. Kijo didn't by it, scampering back against the wall holding the remote in front of her. The man advanced, still saying something in the strange, gibber-like language. Tezo just watched them, obvious being of no help. Kijo pressed as close to the wall as she could.

When the man was within arm's reach, less than a foot away, he reached out for her. In a moment of panic, Kijo swung the remote, clocking the strange blonde man upside the head. He crumbled to the ground at her feet. Kijo all but hurdled over him in an attempt to get as far away as possible. With her back pressed against the opposite wall, she watched him. When he didn't move, Kijo panicked again. Had she killed him? Could you even do that with a TV remote? Kijo wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.

Kijo's eyes swiveled around the room. The phone, she needed the phone. Scampering off, she headed or the kitchen, avoiding Tezo as she went on her quest for her telephone. When she finally found it in the charger where she'd put it last night (Again, she envied Suva sometimes). Trying not to drop the phone as her hands were shaking like leaves, instead of calling the cops, like any normal person would do, she pressed the buttons for one of her two best friends. Her foot tapped impatiently as she hoped for the woman to pick up.

Just when Kijo was about to give and try calling her other friend, her original target picked up.

"Hello?" the feminine voice on the other end asked.

"Su? Oh thank heavens you answered! I need your help!" Kijo exclaimed hysterically.

"Uh, Ki, kinda not a good time right now. I'm sorta in the middle of something." Suva replied. "I'll call you back in a bit."

"NO! SUVA, DON'T HANG UP!" Kijo shouted. "THERE'S SOME CREEPY LONG HAIRED BLONDE RAPIST DUDE IN MY APARTMENT THAT TOOK OVER TEZO'S BRAIN AND I HIT HIM WITH MY REMOTE AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM!" There was silence on the other end of the line.

_Suva_

Suva decided that she really hated noisy dreams. You know, those ones where you can hear the sound but you can't make it stop? Those ones. Apparently in this particular dream, Kixi had decided that she was going to knock something over and then hiss and growl about it like it was something dangerous. Suva really wished this dream would go away.

A particularly loud squall was what made Suva realize that it wasn't a dream.

Bolting upright, Suva look around the room. Kixi wasn't in there. Another hiss had Suva getting up, rushing to her study. Kixi like to sleep in there, usually on the desk under the lamp. It wasn't always on, but Kixi still liked to sleep there.

Suva rushed down the hallway and flung the door open only to stop dead at the sight before her. There was a strange but eerily familiar blonde haired man standing in her study, Kixi at the edge of the desk growling and hiss at said man as he tried to move closer. His hand was outstretched, as if he was going to pet her, only to jerk his hand back as Kixi snapped at his fingers. Suva blinked and rubbed her eyes, not entirely believing what she was seeing, because there was no way that the man in front of her was who she thought he was.

Kixi, noticing Suva, bounded across the desk, off of it, and was basically climbing Suva's leg in order to get up into her arms. The blonde man turned towards her, his eyes widening in shock at Suva's form standing shell-shocked in the doorway. For a moment, their eyes met, both portraying the shock the other felt.

Suva blinked and the spell was broken. Suva blinked, her eyebrows scrunching together as she raised a hand to rub her forehead. This was so not real. He was fictional. He wasn't standing in her apartment, but whoever was sure looked like him.

Suddenly the man said something in an eerily familiar language. Suva's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Not. Freaking. Possible. She was still dreaming, she had to be. Either that or she was losing her mind. Suva rubbed her forehead a little harder. The blonde man repeated the phrase, this time taking a step closer to Suva and Kixi. Kixi hissed, hair raised. The man stopped, eyeing the cat disdainfully. Suva let out a quiet whimper, but by the furrowing of them man's brows, he'd heard it. That didn't help her, if anything, it only caused her further confusion.

"I'm losing my mind. There is no way this is happening." Suva mumbled under her breath before looking up at the blonde man. He was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you come from, Legolas?" She severely hoped she was wrong.

The man's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" a deep, velvety voice question. "Who are you?" Suva nearly cried.

"That's it. I've lost it." she grumbled. This earned her another stare.

"What have you lost?" Legolas asked. Suva rubbed her forehead once again, the other hand holding tightly to Kixi.

"My sanity." Suva grumbled. Legolas looked like he was about to ask a question, but Suva cut him off. "Can you please explain to me how, exactly, you're standing in my apartment? And why you were terrorizing my cat?" Legolas' brows furrowed.

"Apartment?" He asked. "What is it you speak of?" Of course he wouldn't know what an apartment was. Suva growled under her breath. This day had started out so horrendously strange.

"Living quarters. How did you end up in my living quarters?" she hoped he understood that. His brows furrowed once again and Suva mentally groaned at the thought of him not understanding that.

"I know not. Last I am able to recall, I was on the battlefield. A battalion of orcs were threatening my home. I had just…" he trailed off, his eyes going wide as he remembered something.

"Just what?" Suva questioned. A look of sorrow passed over his face.

"I had just witnessed the death of one of my companions, and was about to witness the death of another." Legolas whispered. Suva's expression softened. Poor guy. That still didn't explain how he'd ended up in her apartment, but she could worry about that later she supposed.

"I'm sorry." Suva said, causing Legolas to look up. "About the death of your friends." Legolas shrugged.

"T'is not your fault, m'lady." Legolas replied. "The battle was long and was not yet over. We had lost many lives already. It comes as no surprise that they would lose their as well." Suva nodded.

For a moment, they were silent. Kixi had calmed down some and was now resting warily in Suva's arms. Suva wondered when she'd wake up from this dream. Hopefully soon.

"If you do not mind my asking, where am I, m'lady?" Legolas asked. Suva pursed her lips.

"Uhm… Earth. New York City, specifically." Suva answered. Legolas raised an eyebrow?

"Earth? I do not recall that being on any of our maps." Legolas mumbled. Suva let out a nervous laugh.

"That's because it's not." She said. Legolas glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not in Middle Earth anymore." Legolas' mouth dropped open.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. Suva chuckled nervously again.

"You. Are not. In. Middle Earth. Anymore." Suva said slowly. She desperately hoped that she would wake up soon because the man… elf… looked like he was about to have a cow. Before he could say anything, however, the phone rang.

Legolas jumped about four feet in the air, drawing one of his knives (Why hadn't she noticed those before?) and looking for the source. When he found it, he looked like he was going to kill the poor phone. Suva spent the next thirty seconds trying to keep him from destroying the phone.

When she finally managed to get between it and him she scowled. Legolas stopped moving, but he was eyeing the phone behind her distastefully. She rolled her eyes, turning around and picking up the annoying noise maker.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Su? Oh thank heavens you answered! I need your help!" it was Kijo.

"Uh, Ki, kinda not a good time right now. I'm sorta in the middle of something." Suva replied. Of all the times that she would call wanting help with something entirely useless. "I'll call you back in a bit."

"NO! SUVA, DON'T HANG UP!" Kijo screeched. Suva had to hold the phone away from her ear and she could see Legolas wincing slightly. It was loud even to him. "THERE'S SOME CREEPY LONG HAIRED BLONDE RAPIST DUDE IN MY APARTMENT THAT TOOK OVER TEZO'S BRAIN AND I HIT HIM WITH MY REMOTE AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM!" Suva's mouth dropped open. It couldn't be. The two friends…? But that wasn't possible. Legolas wasn't possible so why was she considering this possibility? Because she had officially lost her mind. But why else would there be a random long haired, blonde stranger in Kijo's apartment, not three floors above her own?

"Just… Just stay calm. I'll be up in a few minutes. And… I'm bringing somebody with me." Suva replied, silently panicking. This was not happening to her.

"…Alright…" Kijo murmured on the other end.

"Just stay calm." Suva commanded. She hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She sighed once, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face Legolas. "Come with me."

To her surprise, he didn't argue. He followed behind her like a duckling would its mother. The thought of being like a mother duck made Suva scowl. It was too early in the morning and far too strange of a morning to be thinking things like that.

Suva left her apartment, barely remembering to grab her keys as she shut the door behind Legolas and started towards the elevator. A moment later she changed course, however, realizing that getting on an elevator so soon after learning what he had might not be a good idea. Suva headed for the stairs.

She pushed the door open with her hip, Kixi still occupying her arms. She held the door open, allowing Legolas to come through before she let it glide shut. She took the lead, since the blonde elf obviously had no idea where he was going or even what was happening, and began climbing the stairs. Three flights later, Suva had to stop in front of the door, panting for breath. She really hated stairs. And elves, because the blasted one beside her wasn't even breathing hard. She scowled at the floor before straightening her spin and pushing open the door to the fourth floor where Kijo resided. Legolas still trailing behind her, Suva swerved her way through the halls to the room labeled 4M.

Kijo's room was the last room on the fourth floor on the right side of the building. Seven rooms to the right and three floors up from Suva's own room on the ground floor. Neither of their rooms held a candle to Divan's however, as the lucky duck had managed a room on the very top floor of their apartment building.

When they reached the door, Suva shifted Kixi so that she could get one arm free to knock. She had barely raised her hand, however, when the door swung open and a disheveled Kijo appeared. She looked absolutely terrified, and Suva had a feeling that the next few hours weren't going to get any easier.

Kijo looked like she was about to jump Suva until she noticed the blonde man standing awkwardly behind her. Kijo's mouth dropped open, closed, then continued doing so in a fish like action. Had this been any other time, Suva probably would have laughed, but this wasn't any other time.

"You… but how… who…?" Kijo stuttered. Suva used her free hand to turn Kijo around and shuffle her back into the apartment. A look over her shoulder at Legolas got the blonde elf to follow and shut the door behind him. Suva guided them to the living room, where a less familiar but still familiar face sat on the floor rubbing the side of his head. Suva and Kijo both stopped at the edge of the room, but Legolas, catching sight of the blonde haired man on Kijo's living room floor, stepped forward. His eyes widened in shock.

"_Rúmil?"_ Legolas questioned. The blonde's head snapped up.

"_Prince Legolas?"_ the other man asked in shock. Beside her, Kijo's mouth dropped open.

_Divan_

When she'd been at home back in Tennessee, waking up to screaming was normally a daily occurrence. When you had twin younger brothers, younger than you by almost ten years, they tended to be much more excitable (and much more prone to fighting and pranks) than most children and an unlawful hour of the morning. That being said, it didn't mean that Divan _liked_ to be woken up at such an hour by screaming, it just means that she was used to it.

Divan loved the morning. She loved being up before everyone else, the quiet, and the crisp morning air, she just hated the act of actually _getting up._ It was a strange concept in a lot of ways, but somehow it all made sense in Divan's mind.

Today was just not a good morning, then.

The quiet that Divan valued about the morning was non-existent. She was woken specifically by Rata, who began screeching loudly and was probably waking the neighbors. It was a wonder that the owner of the building even allowed animals, but he did and that's why Divan, Suva, and Kijo had all chosen the same apartment building. Well, besides the obvious reason of wanting to stay close together in the huge city of New York. Needless to say, there was a great possibility that animals would be banned after this morning.

Spitting our curses under her breath, Divan lurched to her feet and stumbled into the short hallway leading to the living room. Despite her complete displeasure at the thought of getting out of bed, Divan had to figure out what was wrong with her bird. Rata normally didn't screech. Something usually had to be seriously wrong before the bird would do anything other than chirp and talk.

The sight she found in the living room had her wondering if maybe she was still in dreamland, or if she'd left the door open last night when she'd come in dog tired from work at the auto shop. Divan had to blink a few times before it truly registered that there was a freakishly elven looking long blonde haired man standing in her living room with a very shiny and very sharp looking dagger clutched in his hands.

Divan reacted long before she actually realized what it was she was doing. She jumped over the couch, opening the drawer on the side table and pulling out her hunting knife that she kept there in case of emergencies. Yanking it out of its sheath, she darted in between the now quiet Rata and the elven looking man that she _knew_ she had seen before.

The man was surprised by her sudden appearance, having somehow not heard her coming down the hall or bounding over the couch. He took a step back out of shock, but quickly regained himself, his eyes narrowing at her. Divan narrowed her eyes back, discreetly unlocking Rata's cage so that the bird could help if everything went south in the next five minutes.

"Who the hell're you and what the hell'a ya doin' in my apartment?" Divan ground out between her teeth, her backwoods twang very prominent. The man's eyebrow quirked upward, whether because of her twang or because of the fact that she was standing in front of him she didn't know, but he remained quiet. Divan had half a mind to just lunge at him, but she was a far better fighter than that. She was also more observant than that. It was obvious, even to someone who didn't know who the man was, that he was a skilled fighter. The way he held himself was a dead giveaway.

For a long while they stayed locked in a staring contest. She felt the need to squirm, something that didn't happen very often. Normally she could hold a person's gaze until they looked away, normally it didn't bother her. His gaze, however, had spine straightening and her nostrils flaring in agitation. Damn.

Movement caught her eye but Divan refused to look away from him. She was watching him like a hawk, ready to move the moment he did. He shifted his stance, watching her carefully for her reaction. She didn't move, knowing that if she gave too much away ahead of time, things could end badly.

In a sudden movement so quick that most wouldn't have been able to avoid it, he lunged. Divan rolled off to the side, coming back up just in time to block an attack. When he knife caught his dagger, he swung his arm forward. Divan jerked back, her other hand coming up to block is blow before raising her leg and kicking (shoving was probably a better term) him back.

They broke and began circling each other. They traded blows, ducking and blocking around the small area in Divan's living room. Rata let out a few worried squawks, but without any direct opening, there wasn't much she could do without possibly hurting Divan.

Divan had to admit that this wasn't what she'd planned to do that morning. Granted she couldn't say she'd ever planned to spend a morning locked in a battle with the marchwarden of Lothlorien. The majority of that being the fact that he didn't exist. He was a fictional character, so how exactly was he currently fighting her in the middle of her New York apartment?

The thought crossed her mind that perhaps she'd lost the remnants of her sanity.

Haldir, in quick and fluid move, wound an arm around Divan's waist, hauling her back in an attempt to subdue her. Divan, not about to be defeated so easily, twisted until she was face to face with him. She shoved with her hands while moving her right leg behind his at the same time. She swung her leg back, causing Haldir to tumble to the ground, Divan unable to get away because of the arm that was still around her waist.

Haldir landed hard on the floor as it was, but he also took most of the impact as gravity brought Divan's body down as well. She landed on his chest, her hair, which had originally been in a bun, now falling all around her face. Despite the surprise at the sudden position, Divan took advantage, managing to reach over and latch onto Haldir's dagger. She went to bring it up to his throat, a sign that she had won, but he was quicker and had them flipped over, his weight resting on her and keeping her from moving.

Haldir pinned her arms down. It didn't allow him a way to grab his dagger, but it did keep Divan from stabbing him, so she supposed in his eyes it was the best option he had at that point. She glared up at him and he glared right back.

"This don't mean you won." Divan grumbled. Haldir just smirked, the left side of his mouth turning up in an infuriating expression.

"I do believe this means I have." Haldir stated. "Unless, of course, you are able to remove yourself from the position you are now in?" Divan's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

I took a moment of careful calculations, but she quickly found the way to reverse their positions. Bucking her hips up, she caught the elf off guard. Taking advantage, she pulled her legs up some and sent her weight into shifting their position. Sure enough, Haldir was once again the one on his back, Divan sitting cockily on his chest, pinning his arms down as she grinned down at him.

"I win." Haldir scowled at her, but it only made her grin larger. This was so not how she had planned to spend Wednesday morning.

Of course, her victory was short lived. The phone rang. Who the hell was up this early in the morning and calling her? Haldir, who had never heard a phone before, jumped underneath of her. She glanced down at him to find him glaring at her. She glared back before turning her gaze to the phone sitting on the side table. Of course.

Divan leaned down next to his ear, causing her dark hair to fall over her shoulder. "Move, and we'll have problems, pretty boy." Divan murmured. She pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips again.

"I do not take orders from you." Haldir hissed. Divan grinned.

"Today ya do. Now stay, like a good little boy." Divan said as she moved herself off of his chest, releasing his hands. Once she was on her feet, she moved over to the table to grab the landline, glancing back to find Haldir now sitting up and glaring full force at her. She glared back.

"'Ello?" Divan asked as she picked up the call, still watching the blonde elf in her apartment. There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Good, you answered." It was Suva. Divan's brow furrowed.

"Yea… what's up? Somethin' goin' on?" Divan asked. The question had Haldir turning to look at her watching her carefully.

"Oh you will never believe it. This has been the craziest morning of my life." Suva replied. Divan chuckled.

"Oh I think I'll believe more than you know. It ain't exactly been a piece-a cake up here neither." Divan replied.

"I don't know, but you need to come down to Ki's apartment. Like, now." Suva stated. Divan's nose wrinkled. Great, what was she supposed to do with her house guest? There was no way she was leaving him alone in her apartment.

"Di?" Suva asked.

"Hmm? Yea, yea, I heard ya. I'll be down." Divan replied.

"Alright. See you in a few."

"Mhmm, see ya." Divan replied as the phone went dead. She hung it up, setting it down on the table. Divan pursed her lips, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Sighing, she turned around fully to look at the elf that was already watching her.

"You. Come with me. Now." Divan commanded as she turned and began walking to the door. She didn't have to see his face to know he balked.

"No." Divan stopped, resisting the urge to find something to throw at him. She turned slowly to face him, finding him standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yes, now c'mon. We ain't got all day." Divan growled back. Rata, who had climbed out of her cage by then, launched herself off so that she could glide over to Divan. Divan held out her arm, allowing the bird to land and then walk up to her shoulder. Haldir, who had jumped when Rata had taken off, watched with both irritation and interest. Divan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Comin' er not?" She asked. Haldir opened his mouth, but Divan rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Wasn't serious. Ya ain't got a choice, now let's go." Haldir scowled, but surprisingly relented and walked forward. He stopped just out of arm's reach, but she smirked none-the-less, turning to walk the rest of the way to the door. She opened it, grabbing her keys as she stepped off to the side. "After you."

Haldir scowled but walked past her. Divan held in snickers as she shut the door and walked in front of the foul tempered blonde elf. "Follow me." she commanded just to irritate him. She heard him growl, but could also hear his almost silent footsteps trail behind her. She made her way to the stairs, knowing the elevator would be the worst idea in history. She could be mean, but she wasn't _that_ mean.

She pushed the door open and began to descend the eight flights of stairs that they needed to in order to reach Kijo's floor. Haldir continued to follow her, all the while glaring at her back. Divan rolled her eyes. Five minutes later she was pushing open the door to the fourth floor and heading in the direction of room 4M. When they finally did reach the door, Divan went to knock.

She didn't have to. The door swung open to reveal a very frazzled Kijo. Kijo opened her mouth, only to close it when she caught sight of the brooding Haldir. She whimpered, but instead of saying anything or giving Divan a chance to ask, Kijo turned around and headed for the living room. Divan's lips pursed.

"Alrigh'y 'en." She mumbled, stepping inside the room. She moved off to the side to allow Haldir through. Haldir hesitated, but did step across the threshold and into the room. Divan shut the door behind him and brushed past on her way to the living room.

She was greet by two more heads of strikingly blonde hair, her two best friends, and their animal companions. Divan paused midstep, drinking in the sight of the _other_ two elves, before shaking her head and continuing over to Suva and Kijo. Kijo's head was hung and Suva was chewing on her lip.

Haldir walked into the room only to freeze in the doorway. His eyes widened slightly, but that was the only indicator that he was feeling anything at all, and most people would have missed the miniscule movement. Haldir mumbled something in strange language that Divan knew to be elvish. The other two blonde heads snapped up, looking to their third companion with shock written on their faces.

The less familiar one and also the one that looked slightly like Haldir, which Divan guessed to be either Rúmil or Orophin (His brothers), stood up. He said something in elvish, to which Haldir answered. The short conversation earned them a groan of disapproval from Kijo, which had everyone in the room turning to look at her.

"Does everybody know this gibberish language?!" She asked, throwing her arms up in the air. Divan sighed, one arm crossing over her chest, the hand of the other coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long, long day.


	3. Chapter 2

_So, here we are then. Chapter 2. Other than the standard things I really have nothing to say. So I'm just going to let you all read, after all, it's why you're here. Leave me a review if you please :)_

* * *

_Divan_

Divan was pacing the length of the floor behind the couch, as she often did when she was upset, nervous or confused. She wasn't quite sure which one she was at the moment.

There were three elves standing across the room from Kijo, Suva and herself. Kixi was still huddled in Suva's arms, Rata now sitting on the back of the couch, but Tezo was the oddball. He sat halfway between the two groups, watching both curiously. Part of Divan had half a mind to growl at the dog and ask him what his problem was, granted she wouldn't have received an actual answer. He was a dog, after all, and he didn't have the human capability of speaking. Even still, Divan was highly irritated at the canine.

Suva was the closest to the kitchen, gnawing on her bottom lip like her life depended on it. Divan was honestly surprised she hadn't gnawed it off by now. Kijo was the closet to the door, having went over to flop down in her recliner. She had her head laying in her hands. She was the one that was the most lost, having never actually made it around to watching The Lord of the Rings movies. She hadn't read any of the books, either.

Out of the three elves were standing across from them, two of them looked a mix of shock and curiosity. Haldir, the oddball out, looked more irritated. Divan really didn't care. He had, after all, just dropped into her apartment and threatened Rata. Plus, he'd gotten into a fight with her. A physical fight, though it wasn't like Divan hadn't been in a few of those before.

She had been known as the resident defender of her high school, always getting into fights when she stuck up for the little guy, the nerds and geeks that were always terrorized by the jocks and cheerleaders. She'd put a lot of football players in their place when she'd sent them to the nurse nursing black eyes, bloodied lips, and a seriously bruised ego. She always expected to be suspended, eventually expelled, because of the fights she got into, but she never was. She was never quite sure why, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the teachers, who smiled every time they saw her, and a lot of the students. She'd been very well known and well liked around the high school by everyone but a very select group of people.

That very thing was actually a large reason why she was even friends with Suva and Kijo.

Divan sighed to herself, crossing her left arm under her breasts and bring her right hand up to her face. She bit down on her thumb, another habit she had when she was upset, nervous or confused. She would probably one day chew off her thumb because of it, but until that day she didn't particularly care.

"Would you stand still, woman?" Haldir snapped hotly. Divan's green eyes shot up to Haldir's blue, glaring.

"Ya don't like it? Then quit starin'." Divan snapped back, never pausing in her pacing. Haldir glowered at her. Their interaction earned them curious glances from all parties in the room.

"Uhm…. Are we missing something?" Suva asked, raising an eyebrow. Haldir snapped out a no as Divan growled out yes. They turned to glared at each other again, Divan pausing in her pacing this time. Everyone glanced between them, finding the hostility very confusing.

"What are we missing, exactly?" Suva asked hesitantly, not really sure if she wanted to get into the middle of the conversation.

"Besides the fact that the asshole landed in my apartment and started threatenin' Rata? And 'en had the nerve to attack me?" Divan growled. "Nothin', nothin' at all."

"Perhaps if the creature would not have startled me and would have quit its incessant screeching." Haldir sneered. Divan growled, rounding the corner of the couch and stalking towards the much taller and broader blonde elf.

"Funny thing, comin' from the damned blonde elf 'at landed in my apartment in a damn time he don't even belong in!" Divan exclaimed, throwing her arm out for emphasis. Of course Haldir, immediately assuming that she was trying to attack him again, reached out to grab her arm. Divan fought back, throwing her other hand out in a punch that hit Haldir in the jaw. He let go of her arm, stumbling back in shock and even some pain before his eyes narrowed at her. Divan sneered back, tense and ready for a fight.

Before Haldir could lunge for her, the other two elves were holding him back by the arms, Suva and Kijo were not far behind to do the same to her. Divan struggled lightly, not enough to break their hold, but enough to be of warning to them that she wasn't going to back down from the blonde elf if he came at her again.

The elf that resembled Haldir, the one that was either Rúmil or Orophin, began speaking in elvish, trying to calm his brother. Haldir snapped back in elvish. By the eye-roll that came from his brother, Divan guessed that it was likely a command to let him go. They argued for a few minutes until Haldir had calmed down enough that he wasn't struggling. Divan had long since quit struggling, but was still glaring angrily at the elf in front of her. He sure had a lot of nerve for someone out of his time.

Slowly, the two elves released their companion, eying him as if he'd break at any moment. Divan looked over first to Suva, then to Kijo, silently telling them that it was safe to let her go. They both looked at her skeptically, but Divan rolled her eyes and easily yanked her arms from their grip, one advantage to being a lot stronger than the average female. It was times like these that she was glad she had grown up on a farm.

The two groups stood tensely for a moment, before Suva tugged at Divan's arm. Divan glanced over, raising an eyebrow in question. Suva's head jerked towards the kitchen and Divan understood that she wanted to talk privately, or at least as privately as you could with three elves in the room. Divan nodded, latching onto Kijo's arm and dragging her in the direction of the kitchen, much to her dismay. She protested, trying to pull her arm free, but Divan was stronger and tugged her into the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to Rata and Kixi who were both now on the couch. "Keep an eye on the boys, will ya?" She asked. She could see the three elves look at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. She probably had lost her mind. Rata dipped her head in a nod and Kixi let out a meow. Nodding to herself, Divan walked into the kitchen to join her friends.

_Suva_

Suva wasn't sure the day could get any more confusing, though the mere thought of those words was probably going to be her downfall. Although she really didn't see how it could get much stranger than a group of fictional elves standing in Kijo's living room. She supposed it was possible, but she really didn't want to find out just how possible it might have been. She was more than content to fret about this situation alone.

Kijo had went straight for her cabinets, easily finding a bottle of Advil among the mess. Divan had gone back to pacing, her thumb between her teeth once again. The interaction between her and Haldir was curious, though Suva couldn't say that it was entirely unexpected. Divan wasn't exactly known for her…patience.

After swallowing down more Advil than was probably necessary, Kijo collapsed in one of her kitchen chairs, groaning as she let her head flop to the table. Had Suva not been silently panicking, she might have found it funny. Panic was outweighing amusement though, and Suva was left with a jittery feeling she very rarely dealt with.

"What are we going to do?" Suva found herself voicing before she could stop herself. It was really a stupid question, because what _could_ they do? It wasn't like any of them had magical powers and they could just send them back to Middle Earth, and even if you could find someone that _claimed_ to have said magical powers, the chances of that being real was even less than getting struck by lightning or winning the lottery.

"Hell if I know. Hell, I'm still gettin' over the fact 'at they're 'ere." Divan grumbled around her thumb as she continued to pace. Kijo mumbled something incoherent, and given her track record, Suva didn't bother to ask her to repeat it. Kijo wasn't much help in a situation like this, not that _this_ particular type of situation had ever happened before. Fictional characters were definitely a first.

"We need to find a way to send them back." Suva announced. Divan huffed.

"'Nd 'ow the hell d'ya expect us to do 'at? It ain't like we're fuckin' magicians." Normally, Suva would have chastised Divan on her foul language, but knowing how the woman got when she was frustrated and upset, Suva let it be. She couldn't deny that it was entirely unwarranted.

"I don't know, but we've got to get them back." Suva stated. Kijo mumbled something about evil wizards that might have had something to do with Gandalf and Saruman from the books, but Suva wasn't sure. And Kijo hadn't read the books, or watched the movies, so that probably wasn't it.

"What're we s'posed to do with 'em until we figure 'is out? Keep 'em in our closets like pets?" Divan groused. Suva was pretty sure she heard a growl from the next room, but she couldn't be sure. But the look Divan threw towards the closed kitchen door suggested that maybe she hadn't imagined it. Divan had great hearing, something she claimed was from spending so much time hunting. Her senses, not just hearing but all of them, seemed far more in tune than most peoples'.

"We're not locking anyone in a closet." Suva said, sending Divan a withering look that she just ignored.

"'En what're we s'posed to do, huh?" Divan stopped pacing and turned the full force of her five foot three glowering frame on Suva. "'Ere in a damn world 'ey don't b'long in with no idea what the hell anything is. Ey've got no money, no identity and no place to stay. Hell, I'm pretty damn sure the one can't even speak English!" Divan threw her arms out for emphasis, something she did quite often when she was being particularly expressive.

Suva couldn't deny that she was right, because she was. They had nothing but the very outdated clothes on their backs and their weapons. They were surrounded by technology and a whole ton of other things they couldn't even begin to understand without a major amount of assistance and from what she gathered the one elf _couldn't _speak English. She was pretty sure he could understand it, but he couldn't speak it.

They had no idea how'd they gotten there, no idea how to send them back, and no idea what to do with them.

As if life wasn't hard enough before.

Suva sighed, bringing up a hand to run it through her hair. There wasn't much of an option on what could be done. Really, there was only one option as to what they could do, and Suva knew Divan definitely wasn't going to agree. She could only imagine the fit that Divan would pitch when Suva suggested it, but what other choice was there?

"They can stay with us."

Divan froze mid-step. Her hand, which had been up by her mouth as she chewed on her thumb, fell to her side as she turned to look at Suva. The look on her face was one of complete disbelief.

"S'cuse me?" Divan asked. "'Cause I don't think I heard ya right. Yer not honestly tryin' to tell me 'at we need to let 'em stay with us. Ya saw what 'ey did! I ain't keepin' any of 'em!"

"Divan!" Suva exclaimed, and this time she knew she heard a growl from the other room. A few musical sounding words, that couldn't have been very nice words, sounded through the walls.

"What?!" Divan snarled. "Is it so bad 'at I'd rather 'em fend for 'emselves than keep 'em 'ere? They're asses!"

Suva was pretty sure that Divan was talking more about Haldir than the other two, but even she couldn't deny that other than keeping Haldir from attacking Divan, there wasn't much that they'd done that could be considered nice. For that matter, dropping unannounced and unwanted in their homes wasn't considered nice. That was considered a lot of things, but definitely not nice.

She had a point. It wasn't a very good point, but it was a point.

"We can't just throw them out into the world." Suva tried to persuade. "They don't know _anything_, Di. We can't just leave them out there to get eaten by the world. Or worse."

"The hell we can't!" Divan shouted.

"It's not right!" Suva shouted back. She very rarely raised her voice, but this was ridiculous.

"I don't care! 'Ey dropped into our homes, Suva. _Our homes!_ They're damn fictional characters from another damn world. 'Ey came into our world, threatened us, terrified us, and now ya wanna pretend 'at none-a 'at 'appened? I don't think so." Divan snarled. Suva glared at her friend.

"Why are you being so horrible? They're out of their time and they're probably terrified right now! Leaving them to fend for themselves would be like signing their death warrants!"

"So lettin' 'em stay with us is s'posed to fix 'at?" Divan asked.

"Yes!"

"So we're s'posed to ju–"

"Enough!" Suva and Divan both turned in shock to the new voice entering their argument.

_Kijo_

"Quit arguing and just listen to yourselves! You're arguing about something you don't have a choice about. Di, I understand you're not happy with a particular blonde elf, but come on. You know the last thing we could do would be throw them out on the street to make their own way. You _know_ that. So quit being so difficult!" Kijo exclaimed. "And Suva, you know better than to argue with Divan, especially if she's upset! It never turns out well for anyone involved."

Kijo tried to keep from scowling as she watched her friends. Suva looked down, letting her dirty blonde hair fall around her face to shield her from the look Kijo was giving her. Even Divan had the decency to look slightly sheepish, though that didn't last long. Divan wasn't known for that, after all.

Kijo honestly had no idea what she was doing. Internally, she was still flipping out about the fictional characters standing in her living room, but Suva and Divan fighting was something she just would not handle, no matter the circumstance. They were the smartest people she knew, the most logical, and the ones that could come at a problem from every angle and find the solution. Even now, they knew the solution (or at least, half of it) but they were arguing. Mostly for the sake of arguing and keeping themselves occupied, mind, but they were still arguing. Kijo hated it when they argued. It was like World War III in verbal form.

"We can't 'xactly jus' take in three people. We got our own problems to deal with. S'a struggle to keep ourselves up, and ya want us to jus' take in another?" Divan asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall.

"I know, I know. But what choice do we have? We can't just send them out on their own." Suva answered.

"You know she's right, Di. I know that, and I'm clueless most of the time." Kijo pointed out. Divan sighed.

"Yea, I know, but Damnit all 'is isn't gonna be easy. S'gonna be like havin' a little kid 'round."

"Not necessarily a little kid. Just someone with way more questions than most." Suva tried to appease. She received a stoic look.

"They're staying." Kijo stated firmly, crossing her arms and scowling at her friends as she tried to be intimidating and end the argument. Divan quirked an eyebrow, but remained quiet.

"Yea. 'Ey are. Sadly 'nough." She grumbled. Suva scowled, but walked for the door.

"Let's go tell them the news." She said. Divan let out a half laugh, half scoff.

"As if 'ey ain't 'eard the whole damn conversation." She mumbled as she pushed off the wall and followed after her. The legs of Kijo's chair scraped against the floor loudly as she pushed back the chair and got up to follow her friends.

Divan was right, of course. They_ had_ heard the whole conversation. Kijo figured that it was just Suva trying to make the three elves feel like they had some say in the matter. Normally, Kijo would have agreed with her, but today was a day where Kijo wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and forget that anything had even happened.

The glare on the face of the blonde elf that had come in with Divan was hot enough to melt steel. If looks could kill, there was no doubt in Kijo's mind that she and Suva would have been burying Divan.

The hostility between the two was a curiosity. Divan wasn't known for being the nicest person, especially at early hours of the morning when she's been woken up, but there was something different about the hostility between these two than there was with everyone else Divan encountered. Kijo couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was _something_ different, and she was going to find out what.

Suva was already talking by the time Kijo tuned into the conversation. Divan was still brooding in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest and the hints of a scowl on her face. Rata, Divan's umbrella cockatoo, had managed to worm her way up onto her owners shoulder and sat watching the scene unfold. Kixi was lying on the back of the couch, right in front of the spot where Suva was standing. Her friends had their animal companions, and yet hers still refused to leave his position in the center of the room. Kijo sighed.

"We can't just let you go out into the city on your own. This isn't Middle Earth."

"We will be fine. We are trained warriors. I believe we are capable of taking care of ourselves." The blonde elf that had come in with Divan answered. Suva's eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

"Ya don't git it, do ya? We _can't_ let ya go out 'ere. It jus' ain't happenin', pretty boy. None-a ya'd make it more 'en an hour." Divan stated, stepping up to the plate. Kijo noted her use of the words 'pretty boy' and wondered if that had anything to do with how the two of them had acted.

"You are not in charge of our well-being. I think you underestimate us. We are more than capable."

"An' I'm more 'en willin' to let ya prove it. But I gotta face the facts, ya ain't leavin'. Ya wouldn't make it out 'ere. Not on yer own. Ya know nothin' 'bout this world. We do. S'much as I hate to admit it, yer best bet is to stay with the three of us."

"You do not –"

"Oh for the love of… Haldir! Ya ain't leavin'! Much as you might hate it, yer stuck with us." Divan shouted. The elf, Haldir, narrowed his eyes but this time remained quiet. He obviously had trouble with authority. _'Or maybe,'_ Kijo thought as she watched the way the elf examined her friend. _'maybe that's just Divan.'_

"You'll each have to stay with one of us." Suva began explaining, still glancing between Divan and Haldir. "I'm sorry you can't stay together, but none of us have enough room to have you all stay. We'll all be in the same building though, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"And who is going to stay with who?" The blonde elf that had been in Suva's apartment when Kijo had arrived asked. What had Suva called him? Ligolas? No, Legolas. That was it.

Suva glanced over her shoulder at Divan before turning to look at Kijo. Kijo shrugged. It really didn't matter, she supposed. Suva turned back to Divan, raising an eyebrow. Divan shrugged, her head tilting as she regarded Suva with a resigned eye. Suva sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"You can stay with the one you ended up with. In other words, Legolas, you'll stay with me. Haldir, you'll stay with Divan." Nobody missed the scowl on his face. "And Rúmil, was it?" The last elf nodded. "You'll stay with Kijo here." Kijo tried not to groan. Of course she'd get the one that didn't even speak English. "Alright. Now that that's settl–"

All three elves jumped as Kijo's landline rang. With a furrowed brow, Kijo wandered over to look at the wireless phone, checking the caller ID. Her eyes went wide and her gaze shot to the nearest clock. "Oh man! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Suva asked, taking a few steps forward. Kijo picked the wireless up, but didn't answer.

"Work. That's my boss calling. Oh man, what do I do?" Kijo tried not to panic. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she was late, or why she probably should go in today, so what was she supposed to tell them.

"Say yer sick." Divan piped in. "Can't go into work if yer sick."

"I can't tell them I'm sick. I'm not a good enough actor to fake it." Kijo wailed. Rolling her eyes, Divan stalked forward and snatched the phone from Kijo's hand. Without hesitation, she hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"'Ello?" Divan asked, her voice having taken on a sleepy tone. Kijo gaped, both because of the way she now sounded, as if she was dog tired and had been woken up far too early, and because she had actually answered the phone in the first place.

"Name's Divan. M'a friend of Kijo's…..Can't. She's sick. Got the flu. Been 'ere all night, keepin' an eye on 'er, makin' sure she don't get any worse….. Yea, I'll tell 'er….. Yea, you too." Divan said. She brought the phone down, hitting the end button, and tossing it onto the couch. "Ya got the rest of the week off. She says get better soon."

"I can't believe you." Kijo gaped. Divan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ya needed an excuse, I gave it to ya. Well, I gave it to 'er. Same diff'rence." Divan shrugged. Kijo wanted to slam her head against a wall. "Now, if ya'll will s'cuse me. Gotta couple-a phone calls of my own to make. C'mon pretty boy. Let's go."

Despite the glare on his face, Haldir followed behind Divan. Rúmil said something in elvish that halted the man. He responded, glancing over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall after Divan. They all listened as the door opened and Haldir made some comment to which Divan answered sarcastically. The door closed after their bickering forms. Kijo could see Suva pursing her lips. Kijo herself was wondering just what was going on between the two. They hadn't even known each other a day and they already wanted to kill each other. That was a record, even for Divan.

With a sigh, Kijo went over to plop back down in her chair. "Anyone know what we're missing between those two?"


End file.
